Fang Always Cares For Me
by TeddyBearHuggles
Summary: Fang has always cared about Iggy, even though he puts on an irritated act. Looking back at a time he spent with Fang, Iggy finally realizes how much he was concerned for him. YAOI! Figgy! Rated T because there is a part with Iggy taking a bath! Sucky summary, but it's a good, cute story.


_**A/N:**__ I thought that this story would be absolutely adorable to write ^^ And with so many people that like the Only In My Dreams story, I figured a short, cute Fang x Iggy story was a must for me to the next month, I will also have a few House of Night stories up, the pairing Damien x Jack. Some Rated M and some Rated T. Keep a look out for those and remember, if you have any requests, let me know!_

_**POV:**__ Iggy_

_**Paring:**__ Fang x Iggy_

Fang always cared for me. I know that too. Even when it seems like he doesn't care, I know that he does. I remember back to when we were little kids, all of the times he helped me, when Jeb was still taking care of us…

" _Kids! It's time for you to get in the bathtub!" Jeb yelled from the living room, where I was not currently in. The sounds of groaning came from all around me in the other rooms, though I remained silent. Walking and footsteps went down the hallway, though I remained where I was, seated on the bed that was mine, head down and unseeing eyes half closed. It wasn't until I heard footsteps come into my room that I looked up._

" _What are you doing Iggy? Didn't you hear him?" a voice said to me. That voice belonged to Fang. He was around my age, but I was fairly taller than he was. I wasn't taller than Max, not by a lot, but it seemed that Fang was the shorter out of the three of us. I shifted uncomfortably on the bed, knowing that my face was heating up and possibly turning red._

" _I...don't remember the layout of the house yet. I don't want to run into something trying to get into the living room," I admitted to him, biting my lip. I didn't want to tell any of them that I didn't remember the house yet, since we'd been here for about a month now and they'd explained where everything was enough times. It was just...hard._

" _You still don't remember? Christ. Well, you need to learn just in case something happens!" Fang scolded me, and I bit my lip harder. I didn't like to be yelled at about something that I couldn't control._

" _I know...I'm sorry," I said to him, hoping that he wouldn't tell the others about this. That would be the worst, for them to know as well._

" _Words don't mean anything to me. If you know and you're sorry, then show that by remembering the layout," Fang said to me then, his voice coming closer. I felt him in front of me before he touched me. With his hand grabbing my arm, he stood me up and I allowed it, following him as he lead me through the doorway, then left towards the living room. The only reason I wasn't hitting everything was because I was doing everything he was. As we neared the room, he let me go, but stayed close to me, so I could feel him and follow him easily. I was grateful for that, so the others wouldn't know that he had actually helped me._

" _So, there's 2 bathrooms in the house, you know where you need to go. Angel and Nudge, go with Max and take a bath together, then Max you can get in. Boys, Gazzy can go first and then Fang, stay in there with Iggy to make sure he doesn't drown or something," Jeb explained to all of us, which got some more groaning and moaning, but the girl shuffled off to do what they were to do, Angel making small little noises and Max saying complaining about her pulling her hair._

"_I'll be done in a bit, "Gazzy said with amusement in his voice before heading off into the bathroom._

" _I better go with him, heaven knows what he might do in there. Sit on the couch Iggy," Fang said before following after Gazzy, to make sure the young boy didn't do anything. He was able to bath more or less by himself, but he still was very young. Trying to get my bearings, I jumped softly when a hand was placed on my shoulder._

" _You know where the couch is, right Iggy?" Jeb asked me, standing close. Biting my lip, I nodded and started walking, my leg bumping into the bookshelf as I passed by it. Carefully, I felt the couch with my leg and sat down, letting out a breath that I didn't know that I had been holding._

" _Good. Just move more to the left when you go along the wall, so you don't hit your leg again," Jeb said to me, then paused before speaking again," I'm going to go check on the girls." With that, I heard him lead the room and go into the bathroom that was past Angel and Nudge's room. Sinking back into the couch, I listened to the talking from the girl's bathroom and Gazzy laughing from the boy's bathroom. Taking a shower was always hard for me, since I didn't know what was were. Fang made an effort to put the products in the same place every time, but Gazzy did no such thing, putting the soap where the shampoo normally went. We have tried to get him to put it back where it normally goes, but it seems like the boy was going to do no such thing anytime soon. Sighing softly, I patted my knees, having nothing to do. I would have gone back into my room, but I honestly did not trust myself enough to get there in once piece, I'd probably hit and slam into a few things on the way. So I was stuck waiting patiently while Gazzy took his bath._

" _Iggy. Come on, your turn," Fang said to me and I looked towards his voice. Standing up, I tried to think about how long I had been sitting on the couch, though I really had no idea. Often, I would get lost in my thoughts and lose track of time, but it couldn't have been more than 10 minutes. Fang's hand found my arm and he lead me into the bathroom, me knowing I was in there when it suddenly got warm. _

" _I already put the water in for you, so just go on in after you take off your clothes," Fang said and I listened to him walk over to where the toilet was and then his footsteps stopped, so I would guess that he sat down. Nodding, I began to undressed, not really too embarrassed of Fang seeing me, since he had seen me many times, at the school and since we've been gone. I tried to get my clothes in one pile, but my sock might have gone over somewhere closer to the door. From the other bathroom, I heard the door open and then loud footsteps, so Jeb must have been done checking on the girls. _

" _The stuff should be where it normally was, I put it back after the Gasman was done with it," Fang's voice suddenly came, surprising me ever so slightly. Nodding, I moved forwards towards where I knew the bath was, and, thankfully, my calculations seemed to be right because I got to it on the first try, generally knowing where it was. The curtain was pulled away, so I didn't have to worry about moving it. Carefully, I got into the bath, liking the warm water. Fang always knew the temperature that I preferred. _

" _Your good Iggy, just sit down," Fang told me, seeing that I was hesitant to go all the way into the bath. Biting my lip, I did as he said and was glad when I found that I was where I was suppose to me. Muttering a small 'thanks', I got myself completely wet, my hand hitting the wall a few times softly in the process. Feeling around, I reached for the spot that the cup was suppose to be and I grabbed it, filling it up and wet my hair, repeating this until I was happy with it. As I tried to put it back, I missed the first time and it fell into the water. I found it fairly easy enough, so Fang didn't have to come over and help me, and I got it where it was suppose to go. Finding the shampoo, I opened it and got some in my hand….Well, tried to get some in my hand, seeing how I completely missed my hand somehow._

" _Need help?" Fang asked me, and i heard the seat make a noise, letting me know he was getting up._

" _N-no, I...I'm f...fine," I tried to tell him, but I felt him come over anyways and take the bottle out of my hand. My cheeks heating up, I was completely embarrassed. Fang often had to give me a bath, but I always felt bad and weird about it when he did, since I wanted to be able to take care of myself for once. His hands went onto my head as as he began to wash my hair for me, me having no choice but to sit there and wait as he did, making a first out of my hand and unclenching it a few times. His hands went away for a moment and I looked towards him._

" _Cover your eyes and hold your breath," he ordered and I did, waiting as he poured water onto my head, scrubbing softly to get the bubbles and shampoo off. Once he stopped, I wiped the water as much as possible off my face, getting my hair out of my eyes._

" _Can you wash your body alone?" Fang asked me, sounding bored. I felt horrible, since I knew that he had plenty more that he could be doing right now instead of needing to hep me bath!_

" _I can do it," I said, feeling around the bath. I found the washcloth and the body wash, since my skin seemed to be too sensitive for regular bar soap. Fang moved my hand so that the bottle was over my other hand, though he did let me put it on myself. After rubbing it in, I began to wash._

" _You...you can go Fang. I think I can manage the rest," I said as I did what I needed to do, hoping that he would actually leave. Not only was him having to help me bother me, but knowing that he was looking at me while I was naked was suddenly very unnerving for me._

" _Remember the last time I left you in the bath? You fell out of the tub and nearly cracked your head on the sink. I think I'm going to stay in here with you until you're done, of else I'll get yelled at by Jeb for not caring for you," Fang said, sounding very persistent on staying until I was done. I figured that he would say that, it was his excuse every single time I tried to get him to leave the room while I took my bath. Not saying anything else, I finished up easily and got all the soap off me, pulling the plug on the bath, knowing that Fang preferred showers. Standing up, I tried to step out of the bath, but I did not raise my leg high enough and I ended up tripping. Letting out a gasp, I thought I was going to fall, but thankfully Fang caught me before I did._

" _See, it nearly happened again. You need to raise your leg about another 4 inches to get out Iggy," he told me, sounding annoyed but also...concerned? He helped me get out, holding onto my the entire time, then threw a towel at me, which I somehow managed to catch._

" _Can you dry yourself?" Fang asked me, his voice getting back to normal, but I still was thinking about the way that his voice sounded, because the concern was clearly there, at least...I was pretty sure it was. _

" _Yeah, I can manage it," I replied and began to dry my body. No, I wasn't pretty sure of the concern in his voice, I was positive of it. I may not be able to see, but I was able to hear things that a lot of people couldn't, even the flock. Emotions were strong to me, and when I fell on Fang, he was tense. Maybe he was worried about me? I'd like to think so…_

At the time, I didn't realize that Fang was actually a really caring person. It actually took me a few years to figure that out. All the times that he helped me and had to take care of me, I thought that he was really annoyed with me and just wanted to leave. He didn't. Fang was very kind to me, even though he put on the irritated older brother sort of act. The concern in Fang's voice that day was real, and I began to realize that he had that tone a lot of the time when he dealt with me and cared for me. I just didn't notice it for a long time. I notice it now of course, probably also considering that he is a lot more open to me now, and he had told me that he is concerned about me a lot. Sometimes, it does irritate me, knowing that he'll always think that I might mess up or I might get hurt or something like that. But then I think about it, and I'm actually really happy that he is constantly concerned about me. Because I realize that I might be irritated more thinking that he didn't care at all.


End file.
